kestrel_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Falco
Description Falco is a rather youngRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter One male Peregrine FalconRevealed in Rise of Evil, character list with a scarred, blinded right eyeRevealed in Rise of Evil, ''Chapter Fifteen, a notched bill, a slightly torn wingRevealed in ''Rise of Evil, ''Chapter Ten, light brown eyesRevealed in ''Rise of Evil, ''Chapter Twelve, feathery cheeks dark grey feathers and a rusty-coloured underbelly. History In ''The New Age Arc ''The Rise Of Evil Falco is first introduced hunting, but unfortunately, his near-catch escapes. He turns to a cliff to see his best friend sleeping on a ledge. He flies up to Kai and wakes him up, asking him if he wants to practice for his assessment or visit Silver. Kai says he wants to see Silver, so they fly to the Barn Owl's hollow. They talk for a bit, and then go to the meeting after hunting. After the meeting, Falco, Kai, Claw and Silver go to their 'secret hideout', and stay in there while it's raining. For a joke, Falco and Kai smear mud on Silver's feathers, and Silver gets angry at them. Falco is next seen after Kai's first test, and visits Kai whilst he's in the Healer's cave. He tells Kai that he nearly died of blood loss. Falco is not seen until after Kai and Shades begin travelling together. He, Silver and Claw find Kai and tell them how they found him and how Pere and Galaxy had been captured by a Razor Talon. They continuing travelling, and a thunderstorm begins. Falco says he sees shelter below, and they land beneath a cherry blossom tree. Kai argues that it doesn't provide enough shelter, and Falco argues back. Silver tells them to be quiet, but they ignore him, and Falco gets injured by Blood, a Razor Talon Fighter. Sorpant and Hunter, two other Razor Talons, land on the rocks below. Sorpant orders Blood to let go of Falco, since his wing is injured and he'd be unable to escape. A battle begins, but Falco remains sat were he is, desperately wanting to help, but his wing is too injured. After the battle, Shades and Silver persuade Kai that they'll leave Falco here (without him knowing, of course) if his wing doesn't get better. They stay there for a few days, but when it's evident his wing won't heal on time, they leave him. Falco had heard everything they'd said, though, and manages to lift himself into the air and glides on the wind. Falco then finds them at Sur's Cliff, and they carry on travelling to the Dry Gulch without a rest. When they arrive just outside the mountains, a patrol of Razor Talons find them, and take them back to where the Razor Talons are gathered in the gulch. Griffyth, Leader of the Razor Talons. He orders Kai to kill one of his friends, but Falco knows he won't do it so offers to do it himself so Kai doesn't have to. Falco chooses to kill Shades, since he hates him, and leaps forward. Claw flies in between Falco and Shades, though, and gets killed instead. Falco begins to cry and tries to apologise to Kai, but Kai ignores him and scars his right eye. Falco is later seen in a training session with Silver and the other Razor Talon trainees. They are forced to fight one of the remaining prisoners. Everyone chooses a prisoner, and Kai is the only one left to fight Falco. Reluctantly, Falco attacks Kai and scars him in various places and cracks open his beak slightly. After that, Falco's not seen until Kai returns to Kestrel Island. Falco looks away guiltily as Kai is exiled. The last time Falco is seen in the book is in the Epilogue, after he has become the new Second-In-Command of the island. ''Outcast Falco is not in Outcast, but is mentioned various times and is in the character list. Battle Of The Island Coming soon... Trivia * Falco is actually based off of one of the author's first characters, a lion called Darkness, who had a scar slashed down his right eye.Revealed by the author on her DeviantArt page Family 'Father: '''Pere - Living (As of ''Rise Of Evil)Revealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter Nine '''Mother: '''Sapphire - Status unknownRevealed to be Pere's mate in ''Rise of Evil, ''PrologueHas also been revealed by the author '''Sister: '''Coco - LivingRevealed by the author References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Falcons Category:Peregrine Falcons Category:Kestrel Islanders Category:The Razor Talons Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Outcast Characters Category:Trainees Category:Fighters Category:Second-In-Commands